narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yosuke Higashiyama
Yosuke Higashiyama '''(洋介東山) - Jest jōninem z Wioski Błyskawic. Znany również jako ''Posłaniec burzy (メッセンジャーの嵐). Były członek legendarnej drużyny 48. Obecnie prawa ręka Raikage, oraz jeden z najbardziej znanych i cieszących szacunkiem shinobi Wioski Błyskawicy. Przeszłość Dzieciństwo Ojcem Yosuke był potężny shinobi Shosuke Higashiyama, znany również jako '''''Elektryczny Upiór z Kumogakure. Jego matka zaś była mniej potężną, ale równie dobrze znaną konoichi Kumogakure, Katsuko Fukumitsu Niebieska wstęga'. ''Znani byli w świecie ninja jako '''Gromowładny duet z Kumogakure.'' Jako, że był synem tak znanych shinobi, od małego Yosuke wiele wymagano. Od malego był szkolony na elitarnego wojownika. Mały Higashiyama był uważany za geniusza w swoim pokoleniu, w wieku 6 lat ukończył akademię, zaś rok później zdał egzamin na chūnina. Mimo iż odniósł taki sukces musiał zmierzyć się z bólem, po stracie bliskiej osoby. Jego matka, zginęła podczas misji w której miała zinfiltrować poczynania Wioski Ziemi. Te wydażenia spowodowały że młody Yosuke bardzo zżył się z swoim ojcem. Zaczął dostzregać w nim swój autorytet, kogoś kogo można naśladować. Trzecia Wielka Wojna Shinobi 'Pierwsza misja' W wieku 12 lat Yosuke zdał egzamin na jōnina. Krótko po zdobyciu owego tytułu wubuchła Trzecia Wielka Wojna Shinobi. Wtedy to właśnie jako świeżo upieczony jōnin, został przydzielony jako lider drużyny z Takeichi Moto i Mitsuko Ishimurom. Do drużyny dołączył również ojciec młodego jōnina. Mieli przedostać się na 'Czerwony szlak, gdzie ich zadaniem było powstrzymanie przeprawiających się tamtędy karawan. Karwany transportowały zaopatzrenie za linie wroga. Podczas drogi na szlak napotkali kilku ninja z Wioski Ziemi ale nie stanowili oni zagrożenia dla drużyny. Po dotarciu na miejsce Shosuke postanowił, że się rozdzielą. Trójka młodych ninja miała obstawić scieżkę idącą przez wąwóz. Ojciec Yosuke postanowił zaczaić się na górze wąwozu i zaatakować tyły wroga. Po zajęciu pozycji Takeichi wypatrzył w oddali zmierzającą w ich stronę karawanę. Kiedy karawana się zbliżała młody Moto nie wytrzymał napiecia, wyskoczył z ukrycia próbując zaatakować. Zanim zdążył się obejrzeć, padł na ziemię jak kamień od mocnego ciosu w tył głowy. Koło niego stał Shinobi z Wisoki Ziemi. Spojrzał się na młodego ninja, probował wyciągnąć katane i zaatakować go, ale w jednej chwili pojawił się Shosuke i precyzyjnym cięciem swego miecza zabił przeciwnika. Za nim doskoczyli Yosuke oraz Mitsuko. Karawana zatrzymała się a zniej wyszło kilku ninja. Zanim zdążyli się obejrzeć ojciec Yosuke u żywając techniki Fūton: Shinkūha powala przeciwników zyskując chwilową przewagę. Kiedy atmosfera się trochę uspokoiła zza karawany wyłoniło się 10 osób. Shosuke po dokładnym przyjżeniu im się, rozpoznaje w nich '''Specjalne Siły Wioski Ziemi. Nim zdążył coś poweidzieć shinobi piasku byli już przy nich gotowi do ataku. W jednej chwili 10 osób gotowych do zadania ciosu otoczyło Shosuke. Kiedy udeżyli go, okazało się, że w ostatniej chwili ojciec Yosuke wykorzystał technikę Kawarimi no Jutsu. Podmieniając się z jednym z wrogów. Cios pozostałych 9 ninja wykańcza jednego z shinobi ziemi. Podczas gdy wytworzyło się chwilowe zamieszanie Yosuke i Takeichi wyciągneli swoje noże kunai obklejone wybuchowymi notkami i zaczeli ciskać nimi w wrogich ninja. Shinobi z Ziemi okazał się szybszy, używając techniki Doton: Doryūheki zablokował atak ninja. Kiedy bariera z ziemi opadła ninja z Iwagakure używają techniki Doton: Dosenkiryū, aby zniszczyć młodych ninja. Przytomny Shosuke używa kychiose no jutsu (pancernik). Przyzwana bestia z łwatwością blokuje ataki ninja z Ziemi. Shinobi z Ziemi po zobaczneiu ogormu przyzwanej besti zaniemówili. Tę chwilę bezruchu wykorzystała Mitsuko która używając techniki Fūton: Reppūshō powala dwójke przeciwników. Yosuke wykorzystując ten fakt używa swojego Gwan-Dao i dobija dwójke shinobi. Reszta wrogich ninja widząc to postanawia użyć techniki Doton: Domu do wzmacnienia swojego ciała. Zaczynaja nacierać od frontu. Techniki powietrza które wykonuje Mitsuko nie robią na nich żadnego wrażenia. W jednym momencie wrogi ninja łapie za ręke Mitsuko i łamie ją w przedramieniu. Dzieczyna zawyła z bólu, co spowodowało wsciekłość Takeichiego który atakuje w szale. On też zostaje łatwo obezwładniony. Widząc brutalność czynów w obec młodych ninja ojciec Yosuke, zdenerwowany do granic możliwości używa Raiton no Yoroi. w mgnienu oka odbija z rąk wroga pozostałą dwójkę, zabijajac przy tym czwórke ninja. Pozostała trójka nie mogąc uwieżyć co się stało zaniemówiła. W tej chwili bezruchu Shosuke używa techniki Raiton: Kuropansa aby wykończyć przeciwnika. Atak który jest dość mocny niszczy wroga jak i karawanę, oraz pozostawia dość znaczną dziurę w ziemi. Po ukończeniu misji, oraz opatrzeniu ran czas było wracać do wioski. 'Śmierć ojca i rozpad drużyny' Pod koniec III wojny. Drużyna 48, która już się wsławiła w świat ninja miała wykonać jedno ze swoich ostatnich zadań. Mieli udać się do południowej granicy kraju i sprawdzić pogłoski na temat stacjonujących tam shinobi z Wioski Ziemi. Po kilkudniowej wędrówce i dotarciu na miejsce Yosuke i reszta członków ujżeli prawdziwe piekło. Obóz Kumogakure przez który przechodziły informacje został doszczętnie zniszczony. W okó walały się szczątki namiotów, resztki ciał, oraz unosił się zapach śmierci. Podczas gdy drużyna zaczęła infiltrowac obóz Mitsuko zauważyła coś w pobliskich krzakach. Pinformowała resztę obozu. Yosuke który jako lider czuł się odpowiedzialny za reszte postanowił to sprawdzić. Kiedy podchodził do krzaków, nagle się wywrócił. Okazało się ze to byla zasadzka. Przytomny ojciec Yosuke odciągnął go na bezpieczną odległość. Poprzez informacje z wywiadu wiedzieli że przed nimi stoi 20 elitarnych Shinobi z wioski Ziemi zwanych Czyścicielami. Wiedzieli że stoją ze śmiercią twarzą w twarz. Shosuke wiedział jak zażądzić odwrót. Po chiwli znikneli w kłebach dymu ale to nie powtrzymało elitarnych ninja aby ich w mig odnaleźc i ścigać. Ojciec Yosuke widział z tej sytuacji jedno wyjście. Kazał młodemu Yosuke wrócić z raportem do wioski a on sam zostanie i powstrzyma na tyle ile się da tamtych ninja. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań zapłakany Yosuke wraz z resztą drużyny udal się w kierunku wioski. To był ostatni raz kiedy Yosuke widział Swojego ojca. Powstanie W trzy lata po zakończeniu III Wielkiej Wojny, Kumogakure nadal nie potrafiło odzyskac dawnej siły. Państwo było słabe zarówno militarnie jak i gospodarczo. Ludzie bali się mieszkać w kraju bez ochrony. Zaczęto rozmwaiać na temat nie udolnych rządów obecnych władz. Ludzie zaczęli wychodzić na ulice. Na początku były to małe manifestacje, lecz później przerodziły się prawdziwe parady przeciwko władzy. Domagano się zmiany władz. Pewien ambitny ninja postanowił temu zadziałać. Aruji postanowił doprowadzić do kapitulacji kage. Mając za sobą głos ludu sprawił że III Rikage ustąpił tytułu na rzecz Aruji'ego. III raikage został wygnany z siedziby kage. Nie wygnano go jednak z kraju, tylko pozwolono zyć jako ubogi człowiek. Jednakże po dwóch latach od zmiany władcy w kraju ciągle wrzało. Część ludzi chciała aby przywrócić poprzedniego Kage, gdyż wtedy jednak było lepiej, z kolei część ludzi twierdziła że obecny kage jest lepszy. Ludzie zaczęli się sprzeczać, na początku były to wojny na słowa i małe rękoczyny, później jednak doszło do krwawych zamieszek. Kraj podzielił się na dwie części. Na czele ludu ktory chciał aby przywrócono dawnego władcę, stał były III Raikage, wraz z nim jego syn''' A'', ''Yosuke Higashiyama, Darui''' oraz''' Mitsuko Ishimura'. Na czele ludu, który nie chciał zmian stał '''Aruji '''wraz z '''Takeichi Moto'. Dochodziło do wielu konfliktow zbrojnych, ninja mordowali ludzi, ludzie mordowali ninja. Wojna domowa trwała dość długo, i zamiast strony konfliktów coś zyskiwać, to traciły. Pewnego dnia oddziałowi w skład którego wchodzili Yosuke, Darui, Mitsuko oraz A, udało się przedostać poza linie wroga, aż pod sam pałac. Z racji tego że A był synem III Raikage, znał ten pałac jak własną kieszeń. Wiedział gdzie znajdują sie tajne przejścia jak i wyjscia. Zmierzając w kierunku jednego z podziemnych przejść oddział A zetknął się z kilkoma ninja, jednak nie stanowili oni żadnych problemów. Podczas gdy, ninja przedzierali się przez tajne przejście do komnaty Kage, Aruji szykował się do wydania rozkazu ataku na fort przeciwnika. Nie dane mu było jednak wyjść w bój, pownieważ w jednej chwili na ziemię padła wschodnia ściana komnaty. Gdy opadł pył Aruji ujrzał oddział A. Cofnął się do sowich ludzi którzy byli już gotowi na atak. Po jendej stornie stali Yosuke, Darui, Mitsuko i A zaś po drugiej Aruji, Takeichi, oraz pięciu elitarnych shinobi. Nie wdając się w żadne dyskusje doszło do starcia. A walczył z Arujim, Yosuke z Takeichim a Darui i Mitsuko zajęli się pozostalymi ninja. A włączył Raiton no Yoroi przez co Aruji miał spore problemy. Szybkość z jaką poruszął się syn III Raikage była niesamowita. Takeichi użył techniki Fūton: Shinkūgyoku, lecz Yosuke był szybki i użył Doton: Doryūheki dzięki czemu zblokował atak. W głębi sali Dariu użył Suiton: Suijinheki by ochronić siebię i Mitsuko przed atakiem wroga.